The Ring
by Lee Sang Gun
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki sabía que al encontrar ésa cinta de vídeo frente a la puerta de su departamento nada sería como antes. —Siete días... —¡Tengo que averiguar de dónde viene el vídeo! —Morirás y ya no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo... ¿Podrán ser siete días los suficientes para salvar su vida?


¡Hola! Bueno, éste es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste ^w^ Cualquier duda, recomendación, crítica o cualquier cosa, háganme saber, por favor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Bleach **son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**, la historia es completamente mía.

**Título: **The Ring.

**Pareja: **Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Rating: **K

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El inicio de todo.

_"Siete días"_

Ésa voz seguía resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como si fuera una especie de alarma.

El toque de malicia que inundaba la voz de la reciente llamada al teléfono de la casa de mi mejor amigo seguía provocando en mí un extraño estremecimiento de terror.

Miré a Byakuya mientras volvía a colocar el teléfono en su lugar.

Busqué en su fría mirada algún indicio de broma, algo que me dijera que no debería preocuparme de nada más que de partirle la cara por darme tremendo susto.

Pero nada.

Su mirada seguía inundada por ésa desinteresada frialdad y su rostro mantenía ésa mueca de seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué dice mami?— Byakuya sonrió con burla y tomó el cuenco de palomitas entre sus manos para pasar algunas a su boca y comerlas de una sola vez.

Solté un bufido y lo golpeé de lleno en el rostro con uno de los cojines a juego del mullido sofá.

—Dice que te laves bien los dientecitos, que en la mañana amaneces con un aliento de dragón que... —intenté devolverle el insulto, pero un proyectil en forma de cojín impactó en mi cara haciendo que mi discurso-insulto se cortara de repente.

Cuando tomé el cojín entre mis manos sentí la pesadez de la mirada fulminante que mi querido amigo Byakuya me dedicaba.

—Tonto...— susurró con voz suave, pero cargada de molestia.

Sonreí de medio lado y me senté a su lado con cierto nerviosismo.

—Bueno, supongo que alguien quiso hacerme una mala broma...— comencé a hablar después de un incómodo silencio, con la intención de calmar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

Asintió un par de veces y suspiró con cierta pesadez.

Después me miró detenidamente y luego a la pantalla con cierta incredulidad.

—Entonces, ¿dices que lo encontraste en la puerta de tu departamento?— asentí una sola vez y él también, como tomando nota mental de cada cosa que yo decía— ¿Sin ninguna etiqueta, remitente...? ¿Nada?— volvió a preguntar y yo negué con la cabeza.

No. No recuerdo haber visto ninguna nota o alguna etiqueta en ésa cinta sospechosa que encontré.

Definitivamente éste no fue mi día.

Primeramente, me habían despertado los reclamos de la señora del apartamento de al lado que hacía a su marido por el hecho de no haber llegado a dormir. Pero yo ya sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas: unos cuantos gritos que no precisamente serían de enojo.

Maldecía profundamente mi casi inexistente vida amorosa y a la ruidosa de mi vecina gorda.

Después había llegado tarde a la universidad y, para colmo, en un examen sorpresa.

Luego fui al café en donde trabajo, y a mis pies es dio por ponerse torpes y a tropezarse haciendo un completo desastre con las bebidas que llevaba.

Y para terminar, encontré una cinta de vídeo sospechosa, y cuando fui a casa de mi mejor amigo Byakuya, puesto que él sí tiene una vídeocasetera, me salen con que el vídeo está maldito y una niña toda mugrosa que vive de vaga en un pozo va a salir de mi televisión y me matará lenta y dolorosamente.

Solté una amarga carcajada y traté de relajarme un poco.

—Tengo que irme— me levanté del sillón con cierta pereza—. Mañana tengo clases y no quiero volver a llegar tarde.

Le di unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro y sonreír a modo de despedida.

El camino en taxi de la casa de Byakuya hasta la mía fue silencioso.

Al llegar a mi departamento, y después de saludar al pobre esposo de la vecina ruidosa de al lado, tiré todas mis cosas al suelo y me dejé caer al sofá con un suspiro resignado.

Tomé entre mis manos la cinta de vídeo y la estudié a fondo tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algo que me dijera de dónde venía.

Tiré la cinta lo más lejos que pude; no quería verla ni recordar el contenido del vídeo.

Después de una larga ducha relajante, me vestí y me recosté en mi cama.

Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos recordando todas y cada una de las escenas del vídeo, finalmente mi cerebro se relajó y me dejó descansar en paz.

_"Descansar en paz"_

Mi epitafio.

Mierda.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo ^w^ Espero que les halla gustado :D Ya saben, si tienen alguna crítica, recomendación, lo que sea, me gustaría que me lo dijeran ^w^

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
